


Beauty Only I Can See (Lover You Belong to Me)

by cadmiumredvulpini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Dark, Dark!Kili, M/M, My precious, One Ring - Freeform, Pre Breorn, Pre-Beorn's, Slash!fic, Weird, bilbo sorta likes it, kili finds the ring, noncon/dubcon, possesive!kili, stockholm syndrome much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmiumredvulpini/pseuds/cadmiumredvulpini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, a my precious fic.</p><p>Bilbo got saved by Kili but Kili takes the ring instead of Bilbo. Darkness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Only I Can See (Lover You Belong to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tumblr a lot. I just read about Kilbo Week by Aida and I saw my chance.

"I love you," Kili whispered in the dead of night, his body pressed flush against Bilbo's sleeping form. He did this often, extremely careful not to wake the hobbit, even since he found a ring of invisibility.

He wrapped his arms around Bilbo's hips, easily in reach because of the hobbit's curled position. He dared a lengthy kiss on his nape, breathing him in deeply before pulling away.

"You may never know this, but you are the most beautiful creature in Middle Earth. You tell me you are not considered attractive where you are from, but your beauty transcends even my kin's definition of beauty, and I love that. How only I can see your beauty. How only I will want you. How nobody else will have you, nobody but me."

Kili thought he saw the hobbit stir in his sleep, but he waved it away and stood up, returning to his own bed roll. _He is beautiful even as he sleeps_ , he thought. _He is beautiful in day as well as night, and when this journey comes to an end, only I can appreciate his beauty. He is my precious._

/\/\/\/

Upon awakening, Kili immediately stood up, his eyes still closed. He wanted his first sight to be of Bilbo, as he was his last the night before. Remembering where he had come from the earlier night, he took a step in that direction and opened his eyes.

The hobbit was not in his bedroll. He looked around, calling Bilbo's name before deciding he could have this opportunity to have Bilbo alone. He didn't want to wake anyone and ruin that chance. Bilbo always seemed to be surrounded by Bofur or Ori, and Kili rarely got the chance to be alone with him.

He searched for a few moments before he saw his hobbit sitting on a small boulder. The hobbit was focused intently on a shiny rock on his palm.

"Where we are heading, there will be stones far more precious than that which you are holding." Kili said, taking a seat next to Bilbo.

"Precious is a relative word," Bilbo said. "Tell me Kili, have you ever had someone precious in your life?"

Kili gulped. No words could express how precious you are to me. "No," He decided not to tell him. Not yet. "Have you?"

"I don't think so, either." Bilbo admitted. "I doubt someone will ever find me precious,"

Kili's heart ached. He longed to tell Bilbo how he felt, how his insides turned to mush when their eyes meet, or how butterflies emerge in his stomach whenever they are together. He almost did. "Come now," Kili said. "You are not so bad."

Bilbo smiled. He smiled that beautiful, radiant smile that made Kili ache inside. The latter's affections peaked, and could not preserve his feelings any longer.

He leaned forward, hands cupping Bilbo's face as he kissed him. He felt the hobbit squirm underneath him, pushing him away, but Kili was much stronger.

Bilbo saw his chance to move backward when Kili parted their lips to breathe. But Kili was determined and caught him by the back, taking advantage of the position to push Bilbo deeper before kissing him passionately once more. The hobbit tried to bite and cause Kili discomfort, but this only pushed the dwarf further.

Kili moved his kisses to Bilbo's neck, shoving his forearm into the hobbit's mouth when he heard him calling for help. Bilbo bit into the skin and heard Kili yelp in pain. The blood didn't daunt Bilbo as he pressed his teeth into the flesh madly. Kili pulled away his arm and held Bilbo by his hair, sharply pulling his head back and forced his fisted hand into the hobbit's mouth.

Bilbo cried muffled tears as Kili pulled on his hair. The pain was bearable still, but Kili also somehow knew that, and sucked hard kisses into Bilbo's neck as if it were consolation, forming bruises and red teeth marks. As Kili marked his silently crying lover, he ripped open Bilbo's breeches. Hands clawed around soft skin as Kili desparately felt everything he could of the hobbit.

Bilbo by now was resigned to the fate Kili forced him, not wanting to cause himself any more pain. He sobbed into Kili's shoulder, crying "Kili, Kili, please..."

Kili hushed him before saying. "Bilbo, my love, my jewel, my precious. You will soon understand."

The dwarf's eyes met Bilbo's, and pulled the hobbit into a sloppy kiss, tears, blood and saliva mingling into a thick, salty solution. Kili found the hobbit's tears succulent as he violently licked them up Bilbo's cheeks and kissed his eyes. Looking down, he stared at the hobbit's nipples before suckling them hungrily, his hands falling below Bilbo's waist.

The dwarf gripped Bilbo by his hips grinding him into the boulder, remembering the nights he would simply imagine. Now the hobbit was helpless underneath him, lying on hard stone. A wicked thought of hitting Bilbo's head against the rock to stop his struggles and relieve his own sexual desires crossed his mind before realization dawned upon him.

He was hurting Bilbo. He lost his control entirely as lust and desparation took over him. What chance would he have with the hobbit now that he had hurt him so? How could he forgive himself? How could Bilbo forgive him?

Bilbo noticed Kili go limp above him, the rolling of his hips stopping. Bilbo felt relief wash over him as the dwarf parted his lips from his body. Bilbo was so overcome by the violence that only now did he feel the pleasure of Kili's actions. But this was wrong. If Kili had wanted to... lay with him he had to warrant his permission. But warranted or unwarranted, Kili was still a very attractive dwarf (at least by hobbit standards), Bilbo thought before pushing the notion aside. He was practically deflowered after what Kili had done to him.

Only after a few silent moments did Bilbo realize he was alone – Kili had already left. Worry came over him, not for himself but for Kili. What had made him act like that? Bilbo had never seen Kili like this (at least on the journey) and stood up, not caring whether he was bloody, sweaty or shirtless – he had to find Kili.

/\/\/\/

Kili didn't care how far he strayed from camp, all he wanted was to be far, far from his victim. Although his heart ached longingly to ask forgiveness from Bilbo, his mind begged to differ. He had to stay away, at least for a while, to compose himself. To regain control over his emotions.

Long before he was able to do any of that, he heard his name being called frantically by the hobbit. Bilbo! his heart called but a darkness had come over him again, telling him to hide away, and then take Bilbo by surprise again, fuck him like he's never been fucked before. He wanted to possess him, to own him, to have him at his whim. He wanted to make Bilbo suffer, to make him want him more than he himself can fathom. To make him feel the way he feels. To make him want him, let him feel the way he ached for him. He shall love me and despair.

Bilbo called out in the wilderness blindly, unaware of the orcs that could be lingering nearby. He didn't care. He needed to find Kili, his friend.

"What is wrong with you Bilbo Baggins?" He told himself. He was looking for he man who practically raped him, who assaulted him. His heart raced in his chest. Worry and fear clutched his heart like a vise. His voice was frail and his expression frantic. His hair felt like it wanted to pull itself out in frustration. Kili had to be somewhere.

Sounds of crying erupted somewhere behind a tree. Bilbo broke into a run, chasing after the sound before he came to a dead halt hearing a familiar phrase uttered by none other than Kili.

_My precious..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? Please tell me.


End file.
